


Just a Kiss

by daalex



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Ending, Body Worship, Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Dressing Room Oral Sex, F/M, Heavy Petting, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Oral Sex While Shopping, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, semi-public oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/pseuds/daalex
Summary: Persephone leaned back; her body propped up by her elbows. She then untied her wrap at her waist, freeing her legs for more movement. Hades eyes widened as she lifted her delicate foot in the air, her toes dragging along his forearm and bicep, until her ankle rested on his shoulder. The edge of her chiton had raised up as well, and her thighs were exposed, to his delight. Hades let his fingertip trail from her thigh, swirling around her knee and calf, on up to her shin, until he captured her ankle. He brought it to his face, letting the tip of his nose trace lines up and down the side of her leg. He held eye contact with her as he pressed a kiss to her ankle, and then parted his lips to lick where she had asked. To her erotic surprise, he extended his full serpentine tongue, letting it slither and slurp her flesh as it circled her ankle before he sucked it back into his mouth.She made a guttural noise in her throat, deep and ravenous, as she watched him loop his tongue around her ankle again before drawing it back and placing one last kiss on the side of her ankle. He grinned another sharp toothed grin, the sclera's of his eyes flashing red as she quivered.“Where else shall I kiss you?” he asked.
Relationships: Hades & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 220





	Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that is inspired by and based upon current public chapters 142 - 144 of Lore Olympus. Please be advised that some content is included directly from the chapter. 
> 
> sexual content within.  
> Lore Olympus belongs to Rachel Smythe.

Persephone was visibly upset. The cell phone that Hades had given her fell from her hands, landing on the plush carpeting with a soft thud. She had just concluded a terrible phone call with Artemis, and was trembling, trying to calm herself down. Her hair had grown out of the asymmetrical bob she had cut earlier that morning in long, uneven strands that curled every which way. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks, which she promptly wiped away with the back of her sleeve. She didn’t want Hades to see how emotional she was; yet she knew that attempting to hide her feelings would not amount to any good.

Taking a deep breath, she exited his side office and slowly approached his desk.

“Ha-Hades?” she asked quietly.  
“Yes sweetness?” he answered, not looking up from his computer.  
“Remember how you said I can pick some clothes out when I felt better?”

He laughed as he continued typing.  
“Are… Are you saying that you want to go shopping?”

It seemed like a silly thing to do, but Persephone desperately wanted to escape her feelings, even if it was just for a short period of time. She was done with Olympus, done with Apollo, and at least for now, done with her friend.

“Yes… yes. Let’s go shopping.”

Hearing the hitch in her voice caused Hades to look up, and for the first time he registered the sadness on Persephone’s face. He jumped up from his desk and went to her, pulling her into her his arms.

“Are you sure? What’s wrong, Persephone?”

She buried her head in his chest, clutching him tightly as he held her. She had always felt secure in his arms: safe, valued, and wanted. He tenderly stroked her back as they stood, his fingertips grazing up and down her back.

“I-I just… I want to forget about some things, and… maybe a little retail therapy can help.”  
“Whatever you want; whatever you _need_ , I’ll make it happen, sweetness.”

She levitated a few inches to meet him at eye level, smiling as she tried to stop from crying. He wiped a tear from her face, looking at her with an adoring gaze, and then pressed a soft kiss on her cheek.

“Thank you,” she whispered, resting her forehead against his.

“Don’t mention it… Would you like to go right now? Or would you like to head home first?”  
“Yes. Yes, can… can we go right now? I don’t want to seem impatient but—”  
“It’s perfectly fine, sweetness. Let me get some things first.”

Hades brought a hand to her jawline, and she held it sweetly, closing her eyes as she leaned into his touch. He let his thumb caress her cheek before retrieving his cell phone from his pocket. Punching in a short code, the phone rang.

“Underworld’s Finest Department Store, this is Laera, how may I be of service?”  
“Salutations, Laera, this is Hades. I would like to come by in about thirty minutes or so and do some shopping. Would that be possible?”

There was silence on the other end.

“Laera? Are you still with me?” he asked.  
“Oh! Oh, your majesty! I… Yes! We will be expecting you!” the nymph exclaimed nervously.  
“Thank you. I’ll be bringing a goddess with me as well. Her name is Persephone. I’m… I’m not quite sure as to what she might like, but would the seamstresses still be available, should we need?”  
“I’ll make sure that they are!”  
“Thank you Laera, we shall see you soon. Take care.”

* * *

The pair rode together quietly, despite the soft jazz music that was playing from the radio. Persephone laced her fingers through Hades’, holding his hand as they navigated through the city. The gesture of affection brought a smile to his face. Hades cherished these soft touches that they would exchange. It was getting more and more difficult to hide exactly how much he enjoyed it; her fingertips on his skin were like a cool fire that stoked every nerve in his body, all of them burning and yearning for her. He did his best to not think salacious thoughts, yet there were times that she seemed to be just as brazen. Summoning him to bathe with her; teasing him with the image of giving her a sponge bath with his tongue, as if he wouldn’t lick each individual drop of off of her body and ravish her until she moaned his name so loudly, Olympus would hear.

And yet, she was a guest. Feelings aside, he didn’t want to be a bad host. He maintained that she continued to sleep in the guest wing of his home both to ensure her comfort and remove the temptation. Still, she knew how to press his buttons and get under his collar if she wished.

She squeezed his hand just then, as if she knew that she was on his mind. He looked over and smiled at her. They pulled into the parking garage, and Hades lifted her hand to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss along her knuckles.

“If you’re ready,” Hades began, “there’s something here that I want to show you.”  
“What in the realms do you have to show me at a mall?” Persephone giggled.  
“You’ll see.”

He exited his side of the vehicle and went around to open her door. Extending his hand, she took it gracefully, stepping daintily out of the door. The garage was empty, save for them.

“Where is everyone?” she asked. “I don’t see any other cars.”  
“It’s just us,” Hades answered, leading them to the elevator.  
“Is this some special treatment?” she teased.  
“Maybe. It’s usually standard protocol, to ensure that no other customers are here, so that I am able to shop undisturbed. And even though I would clear the building out personally to ensure that you are comfortable, this has been the practice for quite some time.”  
“I understand,” she affirmed, hooking her arm in the crook of his.  
“It also helps with keeping my mind clear. And I think that might be what you’re going for as well?”  
“Maybe,” she said hesitantly.  
“It’s okay, sweetness. Here, we are almost at the elevator. And I can’t wait to show you something remarkable.”

The pair boarded the elevator, and Persephone was immediately astonished.

“Wow! A glass elevator!” she exclaimed giddily. “I’ve never seen anything like this before! You can… you can almost see the entire city!”  
“Actually,” Hades interrupted, wrapping his arms around Persephone’s waist, “what I wanted to show you is over here.”

He placed his hands at her hips, turning her to the right, where she could see the tree that had sprouted from Tower 4, still intact, and in full bloom. The trunk, roots and stems were all a deep fuchsia in color, and the rosy hued leaves floated along in the sky, as if they were petals blowing in the wind.

“Oh my gods, my… my tree?”  
“Yes! That’s your tree from Tower 4!”  
“I… Oh Hades… I thought you would have cut it down by now. It’s just a single tree and it’s… the roots protrude down the side of the building. I- I don’t understand.”  
“Like I’ve said before, there is extraordinarily little that grows in the underworld due to the lack of sun. You’ve given my realm an amazing gift.”

His voice was low, and heavy with emotion, his heart swelling with adoration for the spring goddess.

“I know that how the tree came to be was a little unorthodox, but I would never think to alter it in any way. It’s… It’s yours. It is a piece of you that remains here. It reminds me of springtime, and… it’s my belief that the citizens of the underworld should be able to experience spring too.”

Persephone beamed at him, losing herself in his loving gaze. She reached up to weave her fingers in his hair, pulling him down towards her. He leaned in to kiss her, and just as their lips were about to touch, the ding of the elevator startled them, and the doors opened. Persephone glanced over her shoulder and saw a full array of nymphs and daemons, ready and awaiting their arrival.

“Perhaps we should go,” she whispered.  
Hades chuckled.

“You’re right. Maybe we can… finish your thought later?”  
“Oh you scoundrel!”

Hades raised an eyebrow in response, letting the irises of his eye flash red for a short second as he shot her a roguish smirk. It sent a pulse directly to Persephone’s clit, and she inadvertently gripped Hades’ hair tighter in response.

“Careful, we have an audience,” he warned.  
“What’s the worst that could happen? They’ll tell us to get a room, and if I remember correctly, this entire realm is _your_ room.”  
“And she says _I’m_ the scoundrel…”

Hades offered his arm to Persephone as they stepped off of the elevator.

“Welcome to Underworld’s Finest, my name is Hypatia,” a violet hued nymph spoke. “I’ll be the team lead for your shopping experience today.”  
“Thank you so much, Hypatia,” Hades affirmed. “I hope it wasn’t too much of a hassle to get things prepared?”  
“Nothing that we couldn’t make happen, your Majesty! When Laera let us know you had called, we got to work immediately.”  
“Please pass along my gratitude to her, as well as any others for your troubles. Now, shall we?”

Hades began to walk, but Persephone didn’t move. He turned to her immediately, noticing an anxious expression on her face.

“What’s wrong, sweetness?”  
“See, well,” she started. “Um, what had happened was… when I suggested we go shopping, I was having a rush of adrenaline.”  
Persephone floated off of the ground to whisper in Hades’ ear.

“And-and-and the last time I went shopping, Eros picked out everything. But I—I’m having second thoughts.” She grabbed his arm to try and pull him back towards the elevator.

“I… I think this might be too much,” she chuckled anxiously. “Can we go home? Do you have a loom? I could _make_ clothes. Totally.”  
“Oh _no_ ,” Hades exclaimed gleefully. “We’re not leaving until we’ve spent a sickening amount of cash.”

He pushed Persephone towards the associates at a rapid speed, a small gust of wind blowing the hats off of the gathered team. After smoothing their wrinkles and arranging their hair back in place, the team of satyrs, daemon, naiads, and nymphs followed behind the deities.

They found them lingering in a small section dedicated to writing utensils and other stationary.

“Let’s start off with something simple,” Hades began. “Do you like the black ball point pen or the fuzzy pink feather pen?”

Persephone deliberated.  
“Um… The pink one,” she chose. “Wait, no--the black one!”  
“Trick question!” Hades squealed, smiling wide with sharp teeth in a devilish grin. “You get both!”  
“Scoundrel! That’s not fair!!

She giggled and he tossed both pens into her basket.

“Hmm. That basket looks rather empty with only those two pens inside. Would you like some more?”  
She then picked up another single pen; it was green and fuzzy to match her previous selection and tossed it in the basket. He raised an eyebrow at her, and nodded towards the shelf, indicating for her to grab more. She mechanically took a handful of pens, and, never looking away from Hades, tossed them in.

“Look at you, you’re a natural,” he praised, picking up a few pens for himself.  
“I… I didn’t realize how exhilarating it would be to just… throw something in the basket and not worry about it.”  
“Good! Shall we graduate to planners and note pads?”  
“Actually… would it be okay if I were to pick out some clothes now?”  
“You’re in charge, sweetness.”

Hypatia and her team led Persephone to her dressing room and altering station. It was prepared with dresses, blouses, shoes and accessories all lined up on display. Persephone gasped, taken aback by the luxurious items.

“Is everything to your liking, my lady?” Laera asked, beaming with pride.  
“Oh my gods, this is so much! I… wait, is that satin?”  
“It is! We hope you don’t mind, but we took the liberty to do a little research.”  
“Research?”  
“To get an idea of what you might like. Hades had only given your name when he announced his visit, and we wanted to be sure that our preparation would be to your satisfaction.”  
“What… what kind of research did you do?” Persephone asked cautiously.  
“A few pictures from Oracle.”  
“Oh.”  
“Don’t worry, we aren’t here to judge by any means.”

“It’s not every day that the King has a consort, much less one who is the bringer of death!” an imp added, her wings fluttering with excitement.  
“Death is our livelihood—we are such fans of yours!”

Persephone clasped her hand over her heart.

“Really?”  
“Certainly, my lady!” Hypatia added. “Now, let’s see what we can come up with…”

As the ladies fawned over Persephone, taking measurements and cutting sewing patterns, Hades wandered off to get a milkshake. He thought to himself how significant it was that she wanted to do something for herself. He didn’t want to ask what had upset her earlier but was glad to be able to help her to feel better. His mind wandered to their conversation in the elevator, and the pleasurable sting of sweet pain as she gripped his hair. The few kisses that they had exchanged had been sweet, and very satisfying, but a part of him still longed for more. He would never push her past her point of comfort, but as he walked along, willing away his impending erection; he wondered if she had any idea of how she affected him, and how much he genuinely wanted her.

He found himself walking back to the dressing room, where Persephone was being fitted with other garments as the sales associates and seamstresses making alterations. She was literally glowing as she laughed and giggled with the ladies; butterflies in her hair replacing her normal crown of flowers. She saw him approaching and smiled even bigger, floating in the air excitedly.

“You must truly fancy him, my lady,” Laera whispered quietly.  
“It seems the feeling is mutual,” Hypatia added, sighing longingly. “I wish I had someone to look at me the way he’s looking at you right now.”  
“You guys are silly,” Persephone sassed, locking eyes with Hades as he approached.  
“But we’re not entirely wrong either,” Laera added.  
The group erupted in laughter, and Hades cleared his throat to interrupt the giddy affair.

“Hades!” Persephone exclaimed.  
“Hello sweetness,” he replied. “What’s so funny?”  
“Oh it’s… it’s nothing at all.”  
“Sure, it’s not,” he said sarcastically, finishing his milkshake.  
“My lady,” the imp interrupted. “Since you’re here, we were wondering if you have any garments for the Kronia festival.”  
“Oh, I have a few traditional things for events at home.”  
“And that very well may be true,” Hypatia interrupted, “but do you have anything in the _chthonic_ style?”  
“Oh yes!” another nymph spoke. “We have fabrics in deep emerald, ruby and sapphire.”  
“Ladies, you all are so extremely sweet, but I just couldn’t.”

Hades noticed how modest she was attempting to be and interjected.  
“Actually sweetness, you could.”

The ladies all lit up with excitement. Persephone floated over to Hades, wriggling in the air with glee.

“Only if you get something too!”  
“What?”  
“You have to!”  
“But I already have plenty of himations--“  
“PLEASE Hades? It’s no fun if it’s just me.”

She pouted her lip while playing with the collar of his dress shirt, and then moved her hands up to his face. He inadvertently leaned into her touch, which surprised her. The thought of this mighty king melting at her touch made her bite her lip, reeling slightly with the power.

“Hades? She asked gently.  
“Oh, I’m sorry,” he replied, composing himself. “If you insist, sweetness, I’ll get something new.”  
“We already have your measurements on file, your majesty,” the imp explained, “but I do have some new heavy linens that you might be interested in.”  
“Sure, let’s take a look.”

* * *

Time had passed, and Hades was standing in the lounge of the dressing room, scrolling through his phone as he waited for Persephone. His himation was slate grey in color, with a light grey layer underneath. It hung on one shoulder in his usual style, which was held in place with a pomegranate broach, adorned with grey cording that was laced together in an infinity symbol. He had a navy-blue cuff on his bicep, a slim band across his forehead and blue laurels in his hair to match. His style of choice was relatively simple, but still regal.

He didn't hear Persephone exit the dressing room until she asked in a quiet voice, “What do you think?”

Hades looked up at her and gasped. Persephone was wearing a sapphire blue chiton, with a darker wrap cinched at her hips. Her hair was piled on her head in a curly ponytail, and she also donned a band on her forehead, matching his. She was wearing a soft tulle veil that was adorned with jewels, sparkling in the soft light of the lounge. She approached him, sauntering slowly, her hips swaying back and forth as she got closer. The shape of her bosom with the low-cut top caught his briefly, but he met her gaze as she got closer. Seeing her in the veil truly tugged at his heart strings. He looked at her and thought to himself, _she could be my queen someday. And I will worship her until there's not another breath in my body._

“I can’t imagine you in anything else now,” he said softly. Persephone twirled and thanked him. She found an oversized plush velvet tufted ottoman and was immediately fascinated with how lovely the fabric was.

“Gosh this is comfortable,” she affirmed, sitting down on the exquisite furniture.  
“I suppose Underworld's Finest truly does have some of the finest things,” he mused, still holding her gaze.

Persephone found herself eyeing Hades up and down. He always seemed nervous to show off his physique; in the baths, he made her close his eyes and hide on the other end of the enormous pool before he entered. And the glimpse of his body that she had gotten after his morning run was merely a sample of the full course meal that he had to offer, standing before her. His body adorned with scars that looked as if lightning had made love to his skin. The cuts and ridges of his muscles, as if he were carved from stone by Gaia herself; he was truly perfection. She bit her lip as she thought to herself, _I want him. Badly._

“The ladies suggested this bracelet to accompany the chiton,” she spoke, her voice low and controlled.  
“May I see it? You don't usually wear jewelry, so this is quite the occasion.”  
“Yes. Would you... would you help me with it?”

Persephone offered her wrist to Hades while he was still standing. To her surprise, he knelt. _This king will get on his knees for me?!_ she gasped softly.

“It'd be my pleasure,” he responded, fumbling with the latch. “Sometimes they're a little finicky when they're new.”

He held her wrist delicately as he started to arrange her bracelet, completely oblivious to the fact that Persephone was leaning closer to him.

“There you go,” he proclaimed. He looked up and was surprised that Persephone's nose was nearly touching his own.  
“Persephone?” he asked.

She answered him with a kiss. A soft brush of her lips on his; gentle and sweet. The hint of sweet whiskey and smoke was intoxicating, and she wanted more. Hades gave a pleased murmur, a sound that flooded Persephone with heat. She buried her hands in his hair, and moved from the ottoman to straddle him, her lips never leaving his as they reclined to the floor. He parted his lips, inviting her tongue in to explore. Persephone more than obliged, drinking in as much as she could, as she rocked her hips against his.

“Per- _seph_ -one,” he moaned into her mouth.

She began to grind against him, pleased with his body's response and knowing that she caused it. His erection only caused her arousal to surge, and she bit his lip in excitement.

“Fuck,” she groaned, rolling her hips again.  
“Sweetness--”

Hades tried to keep his hands at the small of her back, but Persephone pushed one down to palm her ass. She squeezed his fingers around the fabric, pressing his hand hard against her body in the hopes that he would grab her. He hesitated, letting his hand hover.  
  
“We… we sh-should stop,” he stuttered.

She broke the kiss and sat up, moving back to sit on the ottoman as he climbed toward her, still upon his knees. Looking at him dejectedly, she asked:

“What, you… you don’t want me anymore?”  
“Not _want_ you?” Hades questioned. He pulled Persephone close again, letting his lips ghost against her jaw. Gently, slowly, he moved down the side of her neck, his fingers twining in her hair as his dragged his lips along her clavicle. He paused to nibble at her shoulder where her strap had slipped down, his tongue tasting the hint of sweat and perfume on her skin. The sensation made her moan in delight.

"Goddess, there isn’t a moment that I **don’t** want you. I... can’t imagine it. But... you’re a guest in my home right now." He pulled back to cup her face. Persephone moved his hand and leaned in again, bringing her lips to his.

"Are we in your home at this very moment?" she whispered. She licked along the shape of his lips before taking his lower lip between her teeth, sucking it slightly for another kiss.

He chuckled. "No... no we... we aren’t. But I don’t want you to feel pressured to do anything. I… I think the world of you, Persephone. And I know that I could be better at articulating it, so I’m sorry if you've ever doubted how I feel. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”  
“Oh Hades I—I’m … I…. I’m more than comfortable with you... I... I just feel like I have to try harder, you know?”  
“What do you mean? Tell me.”  
“I’m … I want you. And I want to… explore with you. I just feel like I might not be able to give you what you’re used to, and that's why I'm trying harder. “  
“What? What am I used to?” he questioned, looking surprised.  
“Women walking into your office in their underwear, and nothing else,” she muttered, casting her eyes to the side.

He rolled his eyes, remembering how horrifying it was for Minthe to “surprise” him at work with nearly nothing on beneath a coat, especially in front of Persephone.

“Sweetness, she doesn’t matter, and will never matter again. You are what matters. But don’t ever feel obligated to push yourself to be what you think it is that I want. Your wants and needs are not less than mine. Or anyone else's. And I want you just as you are. “  
“You do?”  
“Very much.”

Hades then kissed her on the wrist, letting her palm hold his face.

“And a kiss can be just a kiss. It doesn’t have to be anything else if you don’t want it to be.”

“But gods, I… I _do_ want it to be,” Persephone pleaded in a breathy voice. “I just hope I’m enough.”  
“You’re more than enough. And you never have to worry about pleasing me.”

Persephone leaned in to kiss him again, her fingers toying with the strands of hair at Hades' neck. Hades returned her embrace, feeling a thrum of arousal as her tongue traced along the edge of his lip again, flicking in and out of his mouth. She pulled away for just a moment, but stayed close, the pair breathing one another's air.

“What if I want to be pleased?” she murmured against his lips.  
“That can be arranged. How shall I please you, goddess?”  
“A kiss can just be a kiss, right?”  
“Right,” he smiled.  
“Then **kiss** me.”

He did. A tidal wave of erotic energy coursed through their bodies. He kissed her with so much heat and passion that it took her breath away. Gasping for air, teeth clacking, tongues dancing over the other, his hands buried in her hair as he held her tightly against his body. She arched against him, her hands grasping at his arms and back, tightening around the fabric of his himation as she returned his embrace with just as much enthusiasm. He tasted the sweetness of her lips, his tongue exploring, prodding deeper as he drank in all that she was with all that he had. She nibbled on his lip, alternating sucking between the top and bottom, drawing out a growling noise deep in his throat that made her wet almost immediately.

“Mmm,” she purred, pulling back to catch her breath. She found herself panting in earnest desire, and she traced his lip with her fingertip. He kissed the pad of her finger, moving down her palm as she caressed his face.

“Is that what you were hoping for?” he asked. The timbre in his voice made her quiver.  
“Yes,” she breathed. “I... I want you to... kiss me… here.”

Persephone offered her wrist with the bracelet he had clasped for her earlier. Tenderly, Hades brought it to his lips, where he pressed a soft, almost ghost of a kiss, against her skin. He let the sharp point of his nose draw aimless circles into her flesh before letting his lips brush that same spot once again, placing additional gentle kisses up and down the area that the bracelet covered. He gazed up at her through his thick lashes, his eyes red with heady arousal.

Silently, Persephone moved her other hand to her shoulder, where Hades had nibbled before. She placed a single fingertip there, beckoning him to kiss her there next. His lips curled into a smile as he leaned in, placing another gentle peck upon her shoulder. He began to lick, slowly in between quiet kisses, trailing inward towards her neck, where he latched on and sucked at the sensitive skin there, swirling his tongue around. She twined her fingers in his hair and moaned against him as he brought her body flush to his, laving his tongue over the same spot over and over again. He was swollen with a need for her and her alone, a fire growing deep in his stomach that would only be satisfied by delving in and out of her slick walls until she screamed in ecstasy. Hades tried to resist the urge to roll his hips against her as he continued to lick and suck at her neck, but Persephone drew him as close that she could despite the confines of her chiton, squeezing her legs around him as best as she was able.

“Fuck, Hades,” she breathed. She wanted him. Eagerly, ardently, desperately. She wanted to push him to the floor, cast his himation aside and sink onto his cock, riding him until they both were spent. Hades dug his nails into her skin, feeling her quiver at his touch. He twitched slightly, fighting the desire to snap his hips against her, as his hardness teased him, pressed against her core through the thin fabrics of their garments. This moment between the two of them was everything; she was melting from his gentle caresses, and still asking for more. He didn't realize how long he had lingered in the nook of her neck, until she pulled his head away, breathing heavily, her heart pounding like a drum, hot and flushed from his kiss. Seeing the darkened hickey at the base of her neck, a mark of claim, made him smug.

“Kiss me again,” she commanded, in a barely restrained voice.  
“Where?” he asked, raising an eyebrow with a shit-eating grin upon his face.  
“Here."

Persephone pushed the other strap of her chiton off of her shoulder. Hades drew a slow, cautious breath as the strap fell, her breasts resettling with a heavy bounce without the restraint to hold them up, and almost spilling out of the low-cut blouse. His eyes flared red as he plotted just where to place his lips-- he did not want to push her towards anything she was not ready for, but wanted to fulfill her requests as she made them.

He chose to kiss just at her clavicle, his hot breath tickling her skin. Her body quivered as he dragged his lips along the collar bone, stopping to place gentle pecks back and forth as he moved. Unbeknownst to him, white orchids and corianders were blooming in the glass display shelves, with leaves jutting out of the fine merchandise that surrounded them. A crown of orchids grew beneath the veil she wore, causing it to slip away. Persephone then took Hades' hand and placed it on her breast, pressing it down, urging him to knead her flesh. He growled, and her voice hitched; her breathy arousal was music to his ears. She moved his other hand to her breast, and he squeezed them, flicking his thumbs around her nipples, causing them to harden beneath the flimsy fabric.

“Where else shall I kiss you?” he asked, his lips still ghosting against her skin.

Persephone leaned back; her body propped up by her elbows. She then untied her wrap at her waist, freeing her legs for more movement. Hades eyes widened as she lifted her delicate foot in the air, her toes dragging along his forearm and bicep, until her ankle rested on his shoulder. The edge of her chiton had raised up as well, and her thighs were exposed, to his delight. Hades let his fingertip trail from her thigh, swirling around her knee and calf, on up to her shin, until he captured her ankle. He brought it to his face, letting the tip of his nose trace lines up and down the back of her shin. He held eye contact with her as he pressed a kiss to her ankle, and then parted his lips to lick where she had asked. To her erotic surprise, he extended his full serpentine tongue, letting it slither and slurp her flesh as it circled her ankle before he sucked it back into his mouth.

She made a guttural noise in her throat, deep and ravenous, as she watched him loop his tongue around her ankle again before drawing it back and placing one last kiss on the side of her ankle. He grinned another sharp toothed grin, the scleras of his eyes flashing red as she quivered.

“Where else?” He asked.

Persephone gently pulled the hem of her gown up higher and tapped the side of her knee. With her leg still lifted and resting on his shoulder, he kissed down her calf, until he met his destination, with wet kisses that dripped with sin and delight. Her leg was resting on his shoulder again, and Hades still on his knees, looking up at her with eyes that were entirely red. He snarled a soft, low growl as his lips traced her tibia, circling in slow movements. She grasped the tufted fabric so hard she pulled buttons from the seam.

“Anywhere else, my goddess?” he rasped against her skin.

Persephone swallowed the lump in her throat as she tapped at her core, from outside of her chiton. The red in Hades' eyes disappeared immediately, and he slid down lower, placing a chaste kiss on top of the dress. She giggled as he wiggled his head back and forth, carding her fingers through his hair.

“No silly I... I... want you to kiss me there.”  
“Are you sure?” he asked earnestly. “Remember, a kiss can just be a kiss... It doesn't have to be anything else if you don't want it to be.”

“But... but I do want it to be. Please.”  
Her consent lit a fire in him that she wasn't expecting. The expression upon his face changed from cautious to that of a beast, starved and ready to devour his meal. He slid the shoulder of his himation off of his arm and rolled the hem of her dress up further. His fingertips grazed her buttocks, and he smiled at the discovery.

“You naughty minx, you have no underthings.”

Persephone raised an eyebrow and smirked in response.

“If… if something isn't to your liking, just tell me,” he said seriously.  
“I will.”

Pulling her hips towards him, Hades scooted her to the edge of the ottoman, then pushed her dress up to her waist, fully exposing her bottom half. The soft thatch of curls at the apex of her thighs called to him, and he hissed in anticipation. He lowered his head to kiss her inner thigh at first, with feather light touches that trailed higher and higher to her core. She watched him intently, and he looked up to her, to ensure she wasn't uncomfortable. With her thighs on either side of his shoulders, he used his fingertips to open her core, parting her folds that had sealed together with one long stream of her fluids. He flicked his tongue out to lick it up, and Persephone trembled.

“Oh gods, Hades, I-”

He moved away immediately.

“Are you okay?” he asked, worriedly.  
“Fates alive, **please don't stop!** ”  
“ _Don't_ stop?” he repeated, to be sure.  
“Please don’t. that was... that was wonderful.”  
“I barely did anything but... if I have your permission, then I won't stop. I have longed to worship you.”

He buried his face in her core, and let his tongue lick from her entrance, up the labia, to her clit, where he circled the sensitive nub several times before repeating the path back down. Persephone's body quaked with every flick and movement of his tongue, not caring that her heels were digging into his back. Her essence trickled down his chin, and he lapped it up happily, in between her cries of pleasure and ecstasy. He delighted in her excitement and made quick darting movements as his tongue maneuvered up, down, back and forth along her entrance. The small blooms of orchids and corianders doubled in size, burying the merchandise of the lounge in a springtime wave of floral bliss. Vines jutted from the ceilings, and glass enclosures were so tightly packed with flowers that they shattered. Hades registered the noise, but could not be bothered to stop his ministrations.

Persephone grabbed his hair as she arched her body against his mouth, and he chuckled in response, gripping her hips and kneading his hands into the pillow soft flesh. Taking one hand, he inserted a finger back between her folds, and pressed forward until he was inside of her. He found her g-spot almost immediately, and she gasped in response, her body trembling as he curled his finger in tandem with his mouth's movements.

He peered up at her; she was sweating and panting, as she began to come undone.

“Are you alright, sweetness?” he asked, his lips murmuring against her clit. He slowed his movements but kept his finger inside of her, wanting to be sure that he should continue.

“Yes I—oh gods,” she moaned, her voice cracking. “I’ve… I’ve never felt like this before.”  
“Keep going?”  
“ **Yes**!”

Hades added a second finger and applied more pressure to her g-spot, letting his tongue pulse against her clit as he sucked it. She rolled her body, snapping her hips against his face and fingers in time with his movements as he let his fingers delve in and out, touching her innermost core with each thrust.

“Hades I-- I'm gonna...”

Pressure gathered low in her stomach. He could feel her walls quivering around his fingers and he let them remain inside of her, moving his wrist back and forth as he continued his oral onslaught. He let his lips form a seal around her clit, flicking his tongue back and forth in every direction. The dual sensations proved to be too much, and she came with sudden ferocity-- her white-knuckle grip in his hair tightened in a painful pleasure, and a gush of fluid splattered against his face as her orgasm destroyed her in the most beautiful way. She wailed as she ground against his face, quaking with spasms as every muscle in her body had tightened and subsequently released. Her climax washed over her with a white-hot heat as he continued to lave at her pussy, groaning in satisfaction at her frenetic state. She was molten, completely undone from his touch, and blissed out to the point where she had nearly passed out. As her screams subsided, he pulled his fingers out slowly, licking them slowly as he watched her. Persephone was breathless, shivering with aftershocks, and her body was glowing a soft, fuchsia hue. Orchid petals were strewn about the lounge, and Hades could do nothing but smile at the goddess he cared so deeply for.

Carefully, he scooped her into his arms and pulled her from the ottoman to sit in his lap. He placed a small kiss to the top of her forehead, but to his surprise Persephone pulled him down into another gasping, erotic embrace, tasting herself on his lips with no hesitation.

“Fuck, sweetness,” he murmured against her mouth.  
Persephone kissed him through his words, and he smiled and reciprocated, until she was breathless once more.

“How do you feel?”  
“I … I feel amazing.”  
“Good. You're... you're glowing.”

She lifted an arm to examine the subtle sheen radiating from her body, but was too weak to make any further note of it.  
“What about you?”  
“I don’t think you understand how much pleasure I take in knowing that I’m able to satisfy you, Persephone. My needs are more than met.”

To his surprise, Persephone then moved a hand down to his still extremely hard erection, grasping it with a stroke from root to tip through the fabric of his himation. It made his voice tremble as he tried to maintain composure.

“I-- I--... I can... handle that later. At home,” he stuttered. “Besides, we still need to finish our purchases and… probably pay for some of the damages.”  
“Damages?”

She looked around and saw the small verdant oasis that they were now sitting in.

“Oh,” she said.  
“'Oh' is right,” he chuckled.  
“Hades?”  
“Yes, goddess.”  
“… thank you.”

He looked at her bewildered, shaking his head.

“I should be the one thanking you, Persephone.”

She sat up to kiss him again, peppering sweet kisses along his jawline, until she had found her way to his ear.

“When we get home though,” she whispered, “I want to watch you pleasure yourself. Please.”  
“Goddess--”  
“You said that you wanted to please me. And it would very much please me if I got to see. I want to learn about your pleasure too.”

The image of him laying down in bed, while she sat next to him, her hand wrapped around his as he stroked himself, flashed before her eyes. She wanted to know exactly how to make him come apart with as much tenacity and pleasure as he had provided for her, and she wouldn't be satisfied until she made it happen.

“That can be arranged,” he said with a flash of red in his eyes.

© daalex 2021

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i usually never write about fast pass based chapters, but i simply **HAD** to this time. i wouldn't be able to sleep properly if i didn't. 
> 
> forever grateful to my Lu for her beta reads, even though she damn near cussed me out since i left this kind of open ended for an epilogue, depending on where the story goes lol. ("HOW IS THIS A ONE SHOT" all caps rage lol) 
> 
> dedicated to Hespie, I truly hope you enjoy. 
> 
> special cameo by a few loresonas: i love you ladies, thank you for indulging my silly questions so that i could feature you! but more importantly, thank you for always encouraging me, believing in me, supporting me and uplifting me. 
> 
> thank you to my fan fic fam for spurring me on as i whizzed through this fic at record speed. you all are my everything. 
> 
> and last but not least, thanks to **you** , the reader. even if only one of you is happy, then i know it was a good job well done. 
> 
> follow along on my fandom/fanfic social medias!  
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/_daalex) and [instagram](http://www.instagram.com/daalex69).
> 
> edit as of 2/13/21:  
> y'all convinced me. i'll work on a part two.


End file.
